


I Prefer Cartoons

by steamed3gg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamed3gg/pseuds/steamed3gg
Summary: Prompt: That movie is really scary, but you’re into it so I’m not trying to cover my face the entire time, but- WHAT IS THAT?Han has a thing for horror movies.WARNING: OLD AND CRINGEY CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	I Prefer Cartoons

“H-Han… um… you want more popcorn..?” murmured Luke, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow he was holding in front of his face. 

Han and Luke were at Solo’s apartment, watching a few movies and just chilling. But Han had put on a few horror movies, and Luke was kinda… terrified. Horror movies were just not his thing. But he didn’t want Han to think that he was a wimp. Or worse, a chicken. Luke didn’t know why he cared about Han’s opinion so much, but… he had to accept that. 

“Nah, kid. I’m fine,” Han said, his eyes glued to the TV. He seemed to be enjoying the movie very much, his trademark smirk flickering on and off when he was concentrating on the events of the movie. 

Luke shook a little, pulling a blanket around him as he tried to focus on the movie as well. 

Suddenly, a large screech emanated from the television as the black mass that was the monster of the story jumped right at the heroine, jumpscaring Han and Luke as well. 

Luke shrieked, all of the bravado he had managed to gather up disappearing in an instant. Han jolted in his seat on the couch, and nearly fell onto the floor. “Jesus, kid! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” he gasped, taking a few deep breaths and righting himself on the cushion. 

Han looked at Luke, concerned. Skywalker was shivering, eyes wide. He was barely visible beneath the blanket, as he had drawn it up around him like a soft, comfy shield. The kid seemed… terrified. 

“Luke, you okay?” Solo asked, obviously worried for his companion. He slowly stood up, making his way over to Luke. 

“I’m fine!” said Luke a bit too quickly, his voice maybe three octaves higher than usual. 

Han chuckled. “So… you want that popcorn?” He scooched slightly closer to Luke, putting an arm around the skittish boy. 

Luke sighed, leaning his head against Han’s shoulder, his dark blond hair slightly tickling Solo’s cheek. “I think… It’s okay.” 

“But maybe… can we not watch any more of these horror movies?” 

“Sure, kid,” laughed Han. 

_ Maybe horror movies aren’t so bad,  _ thought Luke, as he snuggled closer to Solo. 


End file.
